That's Life
by SassySunshine
Summary: Alvin has a surprise for Brittany at the Secret Beach at the end of a forest in a CGI chipmunk community, where all OC's live. And what happens when a new OC, Derek...well, you just have to read! A/B. CGI!
1. Upside Down

**CGI. They live in a forest community. Including cars, houses, shops, and roads. **

**B.T.W. There's POV diary sort of things in the beginning of the chapter, but those don't happen until the middle or end…it's just some suspense I put at the beginning of each chapter in each story now…okay?**

* * *

~ That's Life ~

Chapter One: Upside Down

_I never thought I would see the day…_

But, now I'm seeing it…

_The awful truth…_

Why did my life have to come down to this?

_It came down because of our lives…_

We moved, we split houses, and now…they haven't visited and we haven't visited.

_Is there another girl? Am I not good enough?_

What's going on?

_Is life as I know it coming to an end at last?_

Please…no…

_I need you back…_

Need you…

_Are you even there anymore?_

My head tells me no, my heart tells me yes…

_**- Brittany**_

* * *

Sun streamed into the window of the house. Brittany yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Brittany punched in Alvin's number. She let out a smaller yawn as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"What? IT'S EARLY!" Alvin snapped.

"Sorry," Brittany said. "I can't stay mad at you. It's okay," Alvin replied. Brittany giggled.

"So what are we doing today?" Brittany asked. "The secret beach at the end of the forest I discovered yesterday," Alvin said.

"Huh? A secret beach?" she asked. "Uh-huh. I was bored and decided to go exploring, and came across it," Alvin said.

"That's…that's amazing!" Brittany exclaimed. "It sure is. I'm going down to set up a surprise, I'll call you," Alvin said.

"Okay," Brittany said, giggling. "Bye, love you." "Love you too, Alvin." Brittany snapped her phone shut.

She took off her pajamas and grabbed a light pink tank top, darker pink shorts, and light pink flip-flops.

She re-did her ponytail (which had a bad case of the worst hair drama: BEDHEAD!) and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Then Brittany walked inside the lounge, down the stairs, past Eleanor's room, down another set of stairs, into the living room, and then walked into the kitchen.

If the front wall was torn down, the rooms from the top, left to right would be: (TOP) Brittany's Room, Bathroom, Lounge with stairs.

(MIDDLE, LEFT TO RIGHT STILL) Jeanette's room, empty room with stairs, Eleanor's room with stairs.

(BOTTOM, LEFT TO RIGHT!) Living Room with stairs, Kitchen.

Brittany opened the cabinets above the granite counters. She pulled out a gallon of pancake mix, and fired up the griddle.

"I wonder if I can make them as good as Eleanor," Brittany muttered. She tripped over her flip-flops and nearly poured the mix into the fire going under the griddle.

"Nope. Give me that mix now," Eleanor said from the doorway, still fully in her pajamas.

"El! How did you know I was up?" "I heard you getting ready. And you're not good at creeping around silently, especially with flip-flops. You'd be a horrible museum robber," Eleanor said.

"Guys, it's so early…BRITT! YOU'RE UP?" Jeanette said, coming down the stairs in the living room.

"WHY IS THAT SUCH A SHOCK?"

**

* * *

**

At the original chipmunks' house…

Alvin crept down the stairs and out of the house. He wanted to make Brittany's surprise special.

He gathered his supplies and walked out the door to the garage. He pressed the button, and winced at the garage door squeaked open.

He walked out and left the door open, wanting to get air circulating for his brothers.

Alvin's walk to the secret beach was easy if you remembered some marks. There was a bone, the first sign. It was a dog-bone type thing.

Then there was a bush of weird blue flowers, and the last sign was a sign. Literally. It said 'SECRET BEACH THIS WAY'…so why the heck was it secret?

"Brittany's gonna love this," Alvin said, passing the bone. He walked a little further, and passed the bush.

"I'd love to see the surprised look on her face," Alvin muttered to himself.

"Well you won't see it…," a nasty voice said behind him. It was Derek, someone that was newly enrolled at The Chipmunk School.

"Wha-?" "SHE'S MINE, SEVILLE!" Derek grabbed the umbrella Alvin was carrying and whacked him, sending him clean on the ground.

"She's mine. You just don't listen…" A certain French chipette was watching at the moment. She knew Alvin was in for trouble when she saw him walk in the forest, and then saw Derek follow.

"No…," Fifi whispered. She ducked into the bush. "WHO THE HECK IS THERE? FIFI, GET OUT HERE!" "Oh crud," Fifi whispered to herself.

She walked out from the bush. "Why, Derek? Why can't you leave him alone?" "Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do," Derek growled.

"Well, if Alvin wakes up, he'll probably remember what just happened, so be prepared to get your butt kicked by Alvin and his girlfriend Brittany!"

Alvin's paw twitched. He didn't show any signs of getting up. Derek snorted and walked back toward town.

Fifi crouched to Alvin's side. "Alvin, get up. Brittany needs you," Fifi muttered. She didn't bother speaking French…even if he could hear her…he wouldn't understand her, being himself.

"Derek, I'll have revenge for both of them…," Fifi muttered. Fire flickered across her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Back at the original chipettes' house, 2:30 P.M…

"When will he call me?" "Britt." "When will it ring?" "Britt." "Sometimes I think my sanity is hanging by a shoe string…" "BRITT." "How long is soon?" "BRITTANY…" "SHOULD I CHECK MY WATCH, MY CALENDER, THE PHASES OF THE MOON…?" "BRITTANY!" Eleanor and Jeanette yelled.

"What?" Brittany asked. "Call him," Jeanette said. "Okay…" Brittany dialed his number.

Simon picked up.

"Hello?" Simon asked. "Simon? It's Brittany, where's Alvin?" "I haven't seen him since he left. I heard him get dressed, grab some stuff, open the garage, and walk out…" "Oh…my…gosh…HE LEFT HIS CELL PHONE, AND HE HASN'T BEEN BACK?"

"Yup. Theodore's really worried." "HE SHOULD BE!" "Wait, didn't that Derek kid have a crush on you? Do you think he might've…well…you know…" "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

**

* * *

**

Weeks later…

Nobody found Alvin. Yet. He was still alive, I'm reassuring you. He's probably still…well…get some of his memory of what he was doing back…

Brittany sobbed in her room. Jeanette and Eleanor walked inside. "Britt." "What if he lied? What if he moved in with another girl?"

_She always thinks of worst case-scenarios first…_ Jeanette thought. "Britt. Come on, I'm sure he's alive, wherever he went…" _I'm sure she'll object…_

"HE HASN'T BEEN HERE FOR WEEKS! HE'S DEAD, I TELL YOU! IT'S OBVIOUS HE'S DEAD…"

_Then Eleanor will attempt to brighten the mood…_

"He's alive! He probably lives off of bugs and tree shelter…he's alive!"

"EW, YUCK!"

_Oh, Brittany…_

**

* * *

**

Back in the forest at the same time…

What did the blue bush mean? Why was he here? Which forest was he in? What happened?

Alvin sighed. Then an important question popped into his head: WHICH WAS THE WAY HOME?

"She's mine…" Those words were the last thing he heard…Derek was the last thing he saw.

But what could it mean?

**

* * *

**

So, Alvin's okay. But how did he survive? You might want to pay more attention to Eleanor, viewers…LOL.

**Alvin, being himself, is struggling to put two and two together. Brittany thinks he's dead and they're planning to call it a real death…**

**How will more OC's get involved? Read it…**

**B.T.W. That's Life is based off of the Chipmunk School Series. It's not book two. Book two would be The Chipmunk School 2: The Second Year. **

**I don't know why I'm uploading. I guess I'm bored.**

**This forest community is called Nature Grove…**

**P.S. Derek is part of a story I'm gonna upload called Camp Chipmunk. He and another chipmunk named Luke will be in book two of the Chipmunk School...**


	2. Still Lost

**Okay, so you just saw chapter one, where that OC Derek, that I made, who has a crush on Brittany, left Alvin in the forest.**

**Brittany wants to start forgetting and tries being Derek's girlfriend…uh-oh. Her heart's trying to tell her what's right…and her sisters are trying to get through to her…but can it work?**

* * *

~ That's Life ~

Chapter Two: Still Lost

_What am I doing here?_

Where am I?

_Why am I here?_

What happened the day I fell out cold?

_All I remember is that…oh no. I think I figured it out._

"She's mine." Then all I remember is Derek.

_Brittany…_

He has a crush on her…

_No, Brittany, please! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AS A MEMORY!_

I can't be a horrible, overwhelming, make-you-want-to-cry memory!

_Britt, follow your heart. Not Derek._

Britt, do what's right.

_Do it for me, I need it._

I can't let you go, I'm going to come home.

_Britt, do it for me…_

Think of me…

_Please?_

Will you?

_**- Alvin**_

_

* * *

_

Brittany needs me. It all makes sense. I remember the scene perfectly.

"Britt, I remember. I was going to set up your surprise…and then Derek came, whacked me with my beach umbrella, and I've been stuck here for weeks trying to remember, living off of bugs and taking shelter in a tree…," Alvin muttered.

_That last part is really disgusting…_

A bug crawled on his arm. "I guess this is lunch…"

* * *

**At Fifi's house…**

Everyone but Derek, Brittany and her sisters, and Alvin's brothers sat in a circle in the living room.

"Why did you call a meeting?" Danielle asked. "Ugh. So many questions! Did you hear about the investigation on Alvin's disappearance?" Fifi asked. Danielle nodded. "I know who left him."

"WHO?" Erika yelled. "Derek. He wants Brittany, so he stranded him. He was too heavy to drag home, and by the time I led the cops to where he was, he had disappeared."

"DEREK!" Luke growled. "Luke, calm down," Fifi said. "Fifster, how can he calm down? Derek is his brother and goes and does that behind his back," Erika pointed out.

"True," Leah said.

"WHY MY BEST BUD ALVIN?" Jeff said. Fifi rolled her eyes. Time for another scene of Mackenzie Munk-falls… "WHY? WWWHHHYYY?" Jeff was on both knees with his hands in the air.

"Shut up," Max said. "You shut up," Jeff said, snapping out of his drama. "You."

"YOU."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Fifi yelled, getting in between them.

"Fifi, what happened next?" Mia asked, pulling out her notebook. She reported for the Nature Grove Post.

"I left. It's sad," Fifi said.

"Notice anything weird?" Violet asked, getting ready to take a picture of anything. She worked with Mia.

"Tracks. They stopped about one hundred yards short of the Secret Beach," Fifi said. "Let's go Mia," Violet said. Mia and Violet ran out to Mia's raspberry convertible.

They drove until they saw the edge of the forest. "Here it is, wait here. If I'm not back in a half hour, call the cops," Mia said.

Violet slumped in the back seat. She knew the cops. They were Jackie and Nellie, two female chipmunks. At least, that was two of them from the cop squad.

Violet heard a twig crack. "What the heck?" she muttered. Some tree branches high above the car shook.

"What in the world?" Violet, making sure that Mia had grabbed the keys and left the car unlocked, walked out of the car and shut the door.

A figure jumped off of the tree and started running. It was Derek, a big grin plastered on his face. He was running toward the chipettes' house.

"Brittany…," Violet muttered.

**

* * *

**

At the chipettes' house…

"YOU WHAT?" Eleanor and Jeanette yelled. "I scheduled a date with Derek," Brittany said again.

"But you love ALVIN!" Jeanette said. "He's probably dead by now. He's probably gone…," Brittany said.

_Britt, you love him. He's probably alive…, _Brittany thought. She tried to push that thought away. _STOP PUSHING YOUR HEART AWAY! _Brittany thought. But her brain and will power were stronger.

**

* * *

**

The next day…

Eleanor and Jeanette ran into Brittany's room to wake her up. "BRITTANY!" the yelled. Brittany yawned.

"What?" she asked groggily. "Look at this article!" Eleanor said.

_**NEW INFORMATION IN ALVIN SEVILLE CASE**_

_**POLICE KEEPING CASE OPEN**_

_By Mia and Violet_

_After a short meeting at a home belonging to a chipette named Fifi LaBeau, Mia and Violet, reporters for the Nature Grove Post, received new information in the Alvin Seville case, a case police were ready to close._

_Shortly after three P.M., the pair had discovered a suspect from witness Fifi LaBeau, hostess. _

"_Derek the chipmunk had whacked him with a beach umbrella and left him stranded. He was too heavy to take home myself, so I went back to the house to call the police, but Alvin was gone by the time the police and I got back," Fifi told Nature Grove Post._

_Keeping in mind that information, Mia and Violet set out. Mia discovered that a claim of footprints 100 yards short of the Secret Beach was true. Eleanor, a sister to Alvin Seville's girlfriend Brittany, believes that he probably survived and is alive at the moment, living off of bugs and taking shelter in trees._

"_We can't lose hope. I know some people are, but if my theory is correct, and there's a 50-50 chance it is, Alvin is alive," Eleanor says._

_Alvin Seville's emotional brother Theodore was in tears when Alvin failed to come home after a week._

"_It's heartbreaking," Theodore told the pair of reporters in an emotional breakdown._

_If anyone else has any information, call (555) 555-5555._

"You and Theodore called the paper?" Brittany screeched. "Had to," Eleanor said.

"And did you see the part on Derek?" Jeanette asked. "Maybe it was another Derek," Brittany said. "Britt, we know the whole town. THERE'S ONE DEREK!" Eleanor said.

"And why did it say I'm his girlfriend? He's probably dead, so we're through. And now I'm dating Derek," Brittany said.

"SO IF ALVIN DID REALLY DIE, YOU'D FORGET HIM?" Jeanette yelled. Brittany nodded.

"BRITT! WHAT IF YOU DIED AND ALVIN FORGOT YOU?" Jeanette yelled as she stormed out of Brittany's bedroom.

"Britt, how can you live with yourself?" Eleanor asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

She followed Jeanette out the door. Brittany sighed and walked to her computer. She had a new email from Derek.

_So the article gets out. Congrats. You figured it out, I did it. I admit it. I just wanted to get Alvin out of the way. You're never getting out of being my girlfriend, because I'm good at lying and have a lawyer. BUA HA, HA!_

Brittany slammed her laptop shut. Jeanette and Eleanor and everyone else _were_ right - DEREK WAS EVIL!

Brittany picked up her cell phone. Luckily, Derek didn't have caller ID, which was not weird considering he and his mother chipmunk lived in an older house.

Brittany dialed his number. It rang three times before Derek picked up. "Hello, may I ask who's calling?"

Brittany disguised her voice as a man's deep, mysterious, evil dark one like in those old movies.

"You've done wrong…the walls are closing in…guilt will eat you alive…" "Shut up, Britt." Brittany slammed her phone shut. _HE KNOWS EVERYTHING!_

Brittany's focus turned to a photo of her and Alvin at the fair a few weeks ago.

_Alvin. I'm not going to act hopeless anymore. I know you're out there, come home. I need you, Alvin. I need you._

**

* * *

**

OMG! HE'S EVIL, I-IT'S IN THE EYES! (Justin Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place…)

**Okay, so you saw the truth come out about Derek…the big fat liar.**

**Brittany's finally believing that Alvin may still be alive…**

**Review.**

**Click.**

**A little box comes up, you know what to do.**


End file.
